A Secret Snake
by Sevvy Wevvy's love
Summary: Sophia Evans always wondered who her parents were. Raised by her aunt and uncle, she finds peace at Hogwarts. She makes friends, and catches the attention of a certain Potions Master, but not in the way that you think. Secrets are revealed, and Sophia wonders if her life with ever be the same.


Sophia was consciously aware of the stares she was receiving from the other side of the train. Urging herself to ignore them, she continued staring out the window at the landscape that passed before her eyes. The thought of her horrible aunt and uncle, and how excited, yet scared she was to be going to a new place washed over her.

A witch. she couldn't believe it. I could remember waking up one Summer morning, a envelope slamming against her face. The smooth feeling of the envelope, and the smell of wood that emitted from it was one that would forever be etched into her memory.

How angry her aunt and uncle had been. The moment she showed them the letter, she immediately regretted it. The slap Sophia received from her uncle still echoed in her ears. Raising a tender hand, she caressed the cheek that received the blow, closing her eyes in anger. A few tears escaped her emerald colored eyes, and she quickly wiped them away as the door begin to open.

"You might want to start getting dressed," a girl said softly. "Hey, are you alright?" she continued when she saw the red, puffy eyed first year.

"I'm okay," she mumbled. "Just a bit homesick I guess."

Smiling knowingly, the older witch nodded, and left the entrance way.

Sophia changed from her muggle clothes, and into the school appropriate clothes. Looking down at them, she wondered what house her parents had been in. It was always a secret at home. She was never told anything, except that her mother was a whore, and her father an unemployed alcoholic. Somehow, it didn't all add up.

As the train came to a screeching halt, she heard the noise of kids bustling about in the hallway. Following everyone's lead, she walked down, and out of the train into the cool September night.

* * *

><p>"All first years, get into a single filed line." called an older woman, whom was quite elegant, but was one who had the look of authority. "You will follow me into the Great Hall, where I will call you one by one to be sorted into your respected houses. Any foolishness, and you will find yourself in detention with me tomorrow afternoon." she continued, eying each of them. "I am Professor McGonagoll, and I will be teaching you all Transfiguration.<p>

Frowning, Sophia wondered why her eyes lingered on hers the longest. "Weird." she mumbled quietly, before following everyone. The moment she stepped through the doors, her eyes widened in awe. The long tables stretching across the room, filled with students. The candles, and ghosts that circled above her, and finally the table filled with older individuals, whom I guessed would be my professors. Sweeping my eyes across them all, she noticed one already watching her. Sophia quickly diverted her attention to the happenings before her.

"Ronald Weasley!" McGonagoll called.

Sohpia watched the same red head that was staring at her on the train, sit up on the stool and have the hat placed over his head.

"AHH!" bellowed the hat. "Another Weasley... I know just what to do with you... GRYFFINDOR!"

Clapping, she secretly hoped she would be placed in that class, and, before giving it another thought, she heard her named called.

"Sophia Evans!"

Wide eyed, she walked up to the stool, scooted on to it, and felt the hat being placed over her black hair.

"Hmmm, curious... Very curious." the hat mumbled. "A witch who knows nothing of her mother or father. Ahhh, how brave you are... Not a bad mind, either. Have no fear, your mother was a great witch, and your father... Well, you'll know all about that soon."

"My mother and father, you knew them?" Sophia whispered.

"Ahhh, yes... Everyone has to get sorted, my dear." the hat continued. "I think you do wonderfully in... RAVENCLAW!" it roared.

Pushing herself off the stool, Sophia quickly walked over to the blue-colored table. As she did so, she failed to notice her robes changing to match her house.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was furious, to say the least. He didn't know what Dumbledore was hiding, but it wasn't something he'd take lightly. Upon seeing that emerald eyed, raven-haired girl enter the Great Hall, he felt a connection he'd never felt within himself before. She looked exactly like his red-headed love, only with his hair. As anger coursed through him, she watched the girl sit down quietly at the Ravenclaw table, turning to watch the rest of the first years be sorted.<p>

"What are you not telling me, Albus?" Snape spat furiously, slamming the door behind him, the feast ending only minutes before.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean?" blue eyes twinkled back at him.

"Don't," he warned, clenching his fists. "Why did that Sophia Evans girl look exactly like Lily, besides the hair, which looks curiously like mine!" started quietly, but, unable to control his temper, yelled. "She even has her name."

Sighing, the older man turned around and eyed his bookshelf, hoping that lack of eye contact would make this less difficult. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice... Foolish of me to think you wouldn't. Sophia Evans, is and has always been, both yours and Lily Evans' daughter."

Breathing heavily, Snape slumped in the chair near the desk. "Why.. When Lily had the child, they said she was a still-birth."

"She was," Albus said calmly, turning towards the man. "But, Lily gave up her own life to save the unborn child. It was either she died, and the baby lived, or they both did."

"If she was a still-born, how is she here, walking and breathing?" Snape choked out, hands in his palms.

"Because Lily gave her life for the child, not even still-birth affected the child. I requested that they delay the news to you of the childs false condition, and I opted to send the child to Lily's sister Petunia when she passed." Albus said, cautiously keeping his distance from the dark figure sitting across from him.

"How could you?" Snape snapped, turning his obsidian eyes on the man. "That was my child you whisked out of my life, now only to hear that she's alive? Does she know?"

"No, she doesn't." Albus' eyes twinkled, "However, I must implore you to wait a bit longer if you are to reveal your true identity to the child."

Nodding his head, Snape stood and left the room, much quietly than when he had arrived.


End file.
